cgcjfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Who Scene Recreations
19/03/2014 |Row 2 title = No. of frames: |Row 2 info = 210 (2 extra, in colour) 146 |Row 3 title = Link(s): |Row 3 info = No link shall be available |Row 4 title = Previous animation: |Row 4 info = Test Animations |Row 5 title = Next animation: |Row 5 info = Surprise of the Daleks… }} These animations were made for my college course, as part of the video project part of the course. These were the first animations that I have produced in black and white, the reason for it being black and white is purely because the scene I was recreating was in black and white, and also because of the Barbara Wright Minifigure being a mix or random coloured pieces that looked as close to the original black and white footage as possible, when photographed in black and white. These were screened along with the original scenes on 27/03/2014, and received relatively positive feedback; its main praise was the fact that its Doctor Who, whilst its main complaints were that it was too short and could maybe have used a few more scenes. Summary Two scenes from the greatest era of Classic Doctor Who, recreated as faithfully as I possible could, in LEGO. Both of the scenes are from the Sixties black and white era of Doctor Who; the Hartnell episode The Dead Planet and the Troughton episode The Power of the Daleks. Characters The Dead Planet; *Barbara Wright *A Character Building time war Dalek. The Power of the Daleks; *Two Character Building time war Daleks. Notes *The animation features the Minifigure walking down the same corridor several times, in an attempt to get it match the original length of the clip being recreated, in order to then allow the audio to match up well. The finished animation is about 4 seconds off, meaning the audio wont match perfectly. *The animation isn't entirely accurate, as it was impossible for me to do the part where the plunger menacingly approaches Barbara without my hand filling up the shot, as a way round it, I had to have the full Dalek approach Barbara, completely ruining what makes the original scene so great and memorable. *This was photographed using college cameras, meaning that the quality is terrible. It was originally planned that I was to use my camera for this, but it was incompatible with iStop Motion. This did, however, enable me to get a few 'behind the scenes' photo's. *This was animated with iStopMotion, at 12 frames per seconds. *The Female Clone Minifigure was brought in but didn't end up being used, due to it being brought for the fact that the Barbara Wright Minifigure used the Female Clone's head piece. *Editing on the The Dead Planet scene was started and completed on 14/3/2014. This editing included; matching the audio up as best I could, adding a fade out, much like the original scene and adding some VERY short credits. *A few frames from the end of The Power of the Daleks scene had to be cut, simply for better matching up with the original scene audio. *Both of these include Daleks; due to them being easy to animate and, also, because those are the only Doctor Who things that I have in a size compatible with LEGO Minifigures, and because the scenes with the Daleks are the easiest to animate. *Final editing on The Power of the Daleks scene occurred on 27/03/2014, in-which, VERY short credits were added. Gallery DSCN4288.JPG|The colour view of the camera's screen, with the "CLOCK SET" settings... DSCN4289.JPG|A rather blurry photo of the full 'set' DSCN4290.JPG|A photo showing the random coloured pieces that the Barbara Wright Minifigure consisted of DSCN4291.JPG|The spare pieces as they were in the box, also the Female Clone Minifigure with Kate's head piece The Dead Planet scene recreation (colour frame).png|A colour frame The Dead Planet scene recreation (colour frame 2).png|Another colour frame Category:Animations